The Gryffindor and the Slytherin
by priscilla.myers
Summary: After Sirius' death, Harry is approached by Draco who expresses his sympathy for Harry's loss and offers to be friends. Harry accepts and the two write to each other over the holidays. When Draco goes to visit Harry and finds him beaten and unconscious, he rescues him and helps him become emancipated. Rated M for eventual Drarry.
1. Chapter 1: Saving the Broken

**Author Notes**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own or claim any rights to Harry Potter. All of it belongs to J.K. Rowling._

 _Obviously this is a new fanfic. There will be eventual Drarry action, so beware! This is an AU, beginning just after the end of book five._

 _I'll be trying to update this as much as possible, but I do have a newborn now (!) so forgive me if I don't update as often as you'd wish._

 _I welcome all feedback, so please don't be shy._

# Chapter One: Saving the Broken

Harry was still in disbelief. Sirius was gone. And according to Nearly Headless Nick, he wasn't coming back as a ghost. Harry would never see him again.

Ron and Hermione had tried to comfort him, but Harry just wanted to be alone. He sighed as he stepped out into a courtyard at Hogwarts. In a few minutes the carriages would be arriving and he would be on his way back to the Dursleys' for the summer holidays. He wouldn't even have a stay at the Burrow to look forward to these holidays, because the Weasley's were all going to visit Charlie in Romania, and Hermione was going to Italy with her family. Harry wouldn't see either of them until they met at Kings Cross Station for the new school year.

Harry sat on a bench and contemplated his lonely summer. Hopefully the Dursleys would be too busy to pay him too much attention this year.

'Hey, Potter,' said a voice. Harry squinted up into the sunlight and saw the person he least expected to see right then. Draco Malfoy.

'Malfoy. I'm really not in the mood for your bullshit right now, so just kindly bugger off would you?' he growled, reaching for his wand.

'I just wanted to say, I was sorry to hear about your godfather.' said Malfoy softly.

'What?' replied Harry, nearly dropping his wand in disbelief.

'I said I was sorry. Sirius Black, he was your godfather, correct? I heard Mother mention it to Father once. I know you didn't know him that well, what with him being in Azkaban for so many years, but once he was out you spent time with him. It can't be easy, loosing him so soon.'

'No, it isn't,' said Harry softly. 'Especially knowing that it was your aunt who killed him.'

'That woman is not my family,' snapped Draco. 'I mean, yes, we're related by blood, but that's it. I hate the woman, and I want nothing to do with her or any of them.'

Before Harry could ask what Draco meant, they were interrupted by a shout from Ron.

'Hey you! Get away from Harry!' Ron had his wand out and was pointing it at Draco menacingly. 'I'm warning you, back off right now or else!'

'Ron!' yelled Harry, jumping up. 'I'm fine, Malfoy and I are just talking. Give me a minute here, okay?'

'What? Harry, are you bonkers? It's Malfoy!' growled Ron. 'The git is gonna get it, just let me at him.'

'Ron, enough! Just go!'

'But mate-'

'Go! I'll meet you at the carriages.'

'Come on Ron,' said Hermione, coming up behind him and tugging on his shirt. 'Harry knows what he's doing, let's go and wait for him.' She smiled encouragingly at Harry, then at Draco.

'Malfoy, don't do anything stupid. Harry, we'll see you at the carriages soon. Come on already Ron.'

Ron allowed himself to be dragged away by Hermione, but not before glaring at Draco one last time. Harry sighed, and turned back to Draco.

'Sorry about that,' he said to Draco. 'What were you saying?'

'I was just saying that I want nothing to do with my family and their crazy beliefs. I was hoping we could start over maybe? Try to be friends?'

'I'd like that,' said Harry. 'We could write to each other these holidays, how's that sound?'

'That sounds good. I'd better get going, I have some final things to discuss with Professor Severus before the carriages leave. Talk to you soon Potter.'

It was late at night when Draco's eagle owl returned with a letter clutched in his claws. For some reason, Harry never replied to his letters at a reasonable hour. Draco assumed he was just busy doing typical muggle things with his family, playing board games and the like. He stroked his owl before removing the letter and giving him a treat.

'Let's see what you're up to now, Potter,' muttered Draco as he opened the letter and began to read.

 _Draco,_

 _How are things in the magical world? I miss it terribly. Life here is quiet and dull. I've been doing some chores for the local pet shop in exchange for mice for Hedwig. Just cleaning and sorting, that sort of thing. They like that they don't have to pay me for it, and the Dursleys are happy to have me out of the house for a few hours each day._

 _Can you send me another newspaper by any chance? Muggle papers are so boring, none of the pictures move and the articles are all so mundane._

 _How did the last potion go? Did it turn out like you hypothesized? I was thinking, maybe if you substituted mandrake root for the licorice root it would be stronger. What do you think?_

 _Hope to hear from you soon,_

 _Harry._

Why was Harry working in a pet store for mice for his owl? Mused Draco as he began to write a reply. Can't that owl hunt for herself? And why did Harry never send her over with his letters? Maybe he didn't want his precious white owl to dirty herself with association to the Malfoy Manor. Well, little did Harry know that Draco no longer lived at the mansion.

Draco still found it incredible how easily Potter had become Harry. Suddenly, he put down his quill. It was late. Instead of writing another letter, he would go and visit Harry tomorrow. They could discuss Draco's latest potion in person, and maybe go get lunch in Diagon Alley like normal friends before shopping for their school supplies. After all, term would begin in a couple of weeks.

The next morning, Draco dressed in muggle clothes and caught the Knight Bus to Little Whinging. He walked down the streets until he came to Private Drive. He paused and looked around at the fancy houses with their neat yards. Muggles, he thought. Only muggles would think plastic flamingos and fake gnomes look sophisticated.

Draco came to number 4 and walked up the drive. He knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before the door was opened and a large, purple faced man glared at him.

'What do you want?' he grunted at Draco.

'Hello sir, I was wondering if Harry was home?' said Draco politely, despite the man's attitude. This must Harry's Uncle Vernon.

'How do you know the boy?' snapped Vernon, his face slowly turning from purple to red.

'We're, friends, from school,' stumbled Draco, he hadn't actually said it out loud before. 'I was hoping to, um, hang out with Harry today.'

'Get out of here and never let me see your face again!' roared Vernon, slamming the door in Draco's stunned face.

Draco stood there for a second in shocked silence, and was about to bang on the door and demand answers when he heard Vernon yelling at someone in the house.

'Boy! Get down here! What is wrong with you? How dare you give this address out to freaks from your school? What have I told you about keeping your school life separate from ours?'

Vernon stormed his way upstairs and into Harry's room. Draco heard his thumping footsteps from outside and then the sound of a door slamming open. There was a faint sound of someone who sounded like they were trying to defend themselves, then silence. Draco hesitated, then walked back down the drive and across the road to a park where he sat and waited.

An hour or so later, the three Dursleys left the house dressed for dinner. Draco waited until their car had rounded the corner and was out of sight before heading back to the house. He knocked on the door again but there was no reply. He knew Harry was inside because he hadn't left with his family. Draco headed around the back and into the yard. He snorted at the manicured garden with it's stone gnomes that looked like fat little Santas and looked up at the house. He was intrigued by one window in particular, the one with the bars over it. No other windows had bars across them. Draco looked around for muggles, and not seeing anyone pulled out his wand and muttered a levitation spell. He gently floated himself up to the window and peered inside.

Draco saw a small, sparse room with a bed, a wardrobe, and a wonky desk. The door had a cat-flap in it for some reason, and then, on the floor, he saw Harry. Draco gasped and nearly fell to the ground in shock. Harry's glasses were askew on his face and his left arm was bent at an odd angle. Draco banged on the window and called Harry's name but Harry didn't stir. The owl on his desk did, and that was when Draco saw the padlock on her cage. Draco dropped to the ground and ran to the back door. He jabbed at the door and snapped the alohomora charm, wrenched the now unlocked door open and ran inside and up the stairs. He found the door with the cat-flap and was shocked at all the locks that ran down the side of it. He once again snapped the alohomora charm and slammed the door open, dropping to Harry's side.

'Enervate!' he gasped, pointing his wand at Harry. Harry moaned and slowly opened his eyes. He groaned in pain and then noticed Draco.

'Draco!' he gasped, 'What are you doing here? You can't be here, you need to leave now!'

'I'm not going anywhere,' said Draco, 'Not until you tell me what the hell happened to you, and why your room looks like a prison cell. What is going on Harry?'

'I don't want to talk about it,' mumbled Harry. He straightened his glasses with his right hand, wincing as he tried to move his left arm.

'Don't move you idiot,' snapped Draco. 'Your arm is broken, and you were knocked out. I want answers and I want them now.'

Harry gasped again as he tried to sit up. He grabbed his side with his unbroken arm and Draco realized his ribs were cracked or even broken.

'Where's the bathroom?' he asked, 'I'll get some bandages to wrap your ribs before I take you to a hospital.'

'No hospitals!' gasped Harry frantically. 'Promise me Draco! No hospitals!'

'What is wrong with you? Of course you need a hospital, you idiot. Now for the last time, what the hell happened to you?'

'I can't,' muttered Harry, looking away. 'Draco, you need to leave before they find you here. It'll be bad for both of us if they do.'

'You mean your family,' said Draco, kneeling back in shock. 'Your family did this to you. Why? How often does this happen? Tell me everything Harry, right now.'

'It's always been like this,' Harry finally admitted. 'Ever since Dumbledore dropped me off here as a baby when my parents died, I've never been welcome or wanted. The last five years, since I've been going to Hogwarts, it's been better. I'm not here most of the year, I have friends and people who care about me. But over the summer holidays, when I'm back here, this is my life. I stay in this room unless I'm sent out to do the shopping or gardening or to work in the pet shop for mice for Hedwig. I'm not allowed to let her out because Uncle Vernon doesn't want me contacting my friends from school. That's why I only ever replied to your letters with your owl when he came at night.' Harry looked away from Draco and at Hedwig. 'I'm sorry girl, you know I want to let you out, but I can't.' Hedwig hooted softly at Harry.

'Well,' said Draco. 'I can help with that at least.'

'What do you mean?' asked Harry, but Draco had already magically opened Hedwig's cage and lifted her out. She stretched her wings and flew to Harry's shoulder, nipping at his ear affectionately.

'Draco, you shouldn't have, but thank you. Wait, you used magic outside of school! you're going to get into so much trouble!'

'No, I'm not,' replied Draco smugly. 'I'm a fully emancipated young wizard now, I can do magic unsupervised. How do you think I got in here in the first place?'

'Fully emancipated? How did you do that? And what about your family?'

'I told you, I want nothing to do with them or their beliefs. As far as I'm concerned, they're no longer my family.' Said Draco. 'Professor Severus helped me with this last year, before school ended. I'm totally free now, but I do still need to finish school. Now come on, I need bandages for your ribs and then we need to get you out of here.'

'Where am I supposed to go?' asked Harry. 'Ron and his family are in Romania, and Hermione is in Italy. School doesn't start back for a few more weeks.'

'You can stay with me. I have my own small apartment until school starts up again. It's not much but anything is better than staying here.'

'Are you sure? I can stay with you? Draco, that would be amazing, but Dumbledore wouldn't let me.'

'Dumbledore? What's he got to do with anything?' asked Draco.

'Dumbledore decides where I stay over the holidays,' explained Harry. 'He usually let's me spend the last week of the holidays with the Weasleys at their place, The Burrow, but I haven't heard from him yet.'

'Does he know what life is like for you here?'

'I think so, but I don't know. I can send Hedwig to him and ask now if you want.'

'Screw him,' snapped Draco. 'I've seen you when you arrive back at Hogwarts each year, you're always so skinny and sometimes you have bruises that I always shrugged off, but it's obvious that your family starves and abuses you here, anyone can see that. And for Dumbledore to allow this to happen, especially to the 'chosen one', that's just sick. Once I get you out of here we're going to contact Severus and get him to help you get emancipated. That way you'll be like me, never having to answer to your family or even Dumbledore again. Now, bandages, and then your trunk. Now, Potter.'

'Don't start calling me 'Potter' again,' muttered Harry. 'If you lift up the rug in the right hand corner, there's a loose floor board under which you'll find a first aid kit. There should be bandages in there.'

Draco lifted the rug and floorboard and found the first aid kit, along with a wooden box Harry also asked for. Harry held it close as Draco carefully helped him into a sitting position and wrapped his ribs with the bandage. Draco then opened the wardrobe and found a scarf, which he used to fashion a sling for Harry's arm. He had to gently shoo Hedwig off Harry's shoulder before affixing the sling to Harry.

Harry then told Draco where to find his trunk, and Draco left to go get it from under the stairs while Harry slowly gathered the rest of his paltry belongings.

'Did you re-lock the cupboard door?' asked Harry when Draco returned.

'Sure did. I'd love to see you family's faces when they return and find you gone, with your trunk missing and the doors all locked up tight.'

'You'd probably be waiting a couple of days,' muttered Harry, packing his things into the trunk and helping Draco to close it.

'Right, let's get you out of here,' said Draco, levitating Harry's trunk and placing Hedwig's cage on top. Together, he and Harry left the room, Harry watching as Draco re-locked all the locks and then they left the house.

'How are we getting to your place?' asked Harry as they stood on the street. He was terrified that the Dursleys would be back before he could escape.

'We'll take the Knight Bus. You know it, right?'

'Yeah, I've used it before in third year,' said Harry with a grimace. 'That will be fun with my ribs.'

'Sorry,' said Draco softly, 'but it's our only option right now.'

'Let's just get it over with,' said Harry, signalling for the Knight Bus which appeared from no where with a slam of the brakes.

'Welcome chaps to the Knight Bus,' grinned Stan Shunpike. 'How ya going there Harry? Been a while, hasn't it? What happened to your arm?' Stan glared at Draco, as if blaming him for Harry's injuries.

'Um, I, well,' Harry stumbled for a reply.

'Oh go on Potter,' drawled Draco. 'Just admit that you fell off your broom earlier. No need to hide the fact.'

Harry looked at Draco and smiled in relief. That was a good excuse for his injuries.

Stan tsked at the thought of the great Harry Potter falling off his broom but sold the two boys two tickets to Diagon Alley, where Draco's apartment was. Harry sent Hedwig flying ahead instead of forcing her back into her cage and making her endure the bus. They shuffled onto the Knight Bus and settled down for the bumpy ride.

When they finally arrived at Diagon Alley, Harry nearly cried with relief. He wished he could have passed out from the pain, but at the same time was proud of himself for not doing so in front of Draco and Stan. Together, he and Draco departed the bus and Harry followed Draco through the Leaky Cauldron and down the streets of Diagon Alley until they got to his apartment.

It was a small, modest building, fairly new. Draco nodded a greeting to the doorman and ushered Harry inside. They took the elevator up to the third floor and Draco opened the door to number 7.

'Welcome,' he said, levitating Harry's trunk inside. 'You can have the second room to the left of the bathroom. Mine is the one to the right. Sorry we have to share a bathroom, but it's just a small apartment to get me through the holidays. I'll be giving it up when we go back to Hogwarts, and I'll find another for next holidays. Go get yourself settled, I'm going to owl Severus, since you still refuse to go to a hospital. No arguments Potter.'

'Don't call me Potter. Thanks, Draco, I really appreciate this.' Harry followed his trunk into the room Draco had indicated. It was indeed small, but no smaller than his room at the Dursleys' had been. Hedwig was waiting for him on top of the wardrobe. She hooted at him as if to say 'about time you got here', and settled her head under her wing for a nap. Harry smiled at the sight. No matter where he went, so long as he had Hedwig, he felt happy.

He sat on the bed and began to unpack his trunk, first pulling out the wooden box Draco had retrieved from under the floorboard. It held his most precious possessions, including the photo album of his parents that Hagrid had given him. Harry opened it to his favourite photo, the one of his parents dancing in a park, and set it upon on the bedside table. He was about to unpack more when there was a knock at the door.

'I'll get it,' called Draco. 'It's probably Severus, so come on out to the lounge Harry.'

Harry walked into the lounge in time to see Professor Severus enter the apartment.

'Thank you for coming Severus,' Draco was saying. 'We could really use your help.'

'Of course,' said Severus, removing his cloak and hanging it behind the door. 'Although this is an odd pairing, you and Potter.'

'He prefers Harry,' said Draco.

'Hello Professor,' said Harry. 'Thank you for coming, although I'm not sure why Draco asked you to come.'

'Harry,' said Severus, looking him over. 'Draco asked me to come and help you as I helped him last year. But first things first, let's get those injuries seen to, shall we?'

Severus took out his wand and gently removed the scarf sling from Harry's arm. He tsked and asked Harry how it had happened. Harry looked away as Draco answered.

'His uncle beat him, I assume because I came to visit. When they left I found Harry unconscious in his room, his arm broken and his ribs too.'

'Your ribs are also broken?' asked Severus incredulously.

Harry lifted his shirt in response, showing Severus the bandages Draco had wrapped around him.

'Does Dumbledore know about this?' asked Severus, performing a series of charms on Harry's arm to mend the bone.

'He does,' muttered Harry, 'But he says there's nothing he can do, that I have to return to the Dursleys' each year.'

'That's batshit,' said Draco angrily, watching as Harry moved his arm under Severus's careful eye. 'No one should be left in a position like that.'

'You're right there Draco,' said Severus. 'Now let's take care of those ribs. This might be easier if you stand Pott-sorry, Harry. I apologize for the pain.'

'I'm used to it,' muttered Harry.

Severus performed more charms on Harry's ribs, and once they were healed he ordered Harry to sit down while Draco made them all some tea.

'Just because you're bones are now healed doesn't mean you're as good as new,' he cautioned Harry. 'You need to rest and regain your some body fat as well. I assume your family starves you like this each summer?'

'Yes,' replied Harry, taking the tea and plate of biscuits Draco offered him. 'That's why I love the welcome feast so much each year, it's the first time in weeks I can eat my fill.'

Draco was in shock. He had always assumed Harry was just greedy at the feasts, the way he filled his plate again and again. He silently vowed to make sure that Harry got more than enough to eat while he stayed with him.

'Now then, on to some more pressing issues,' said Severus once he had finished his tea. 'I bought the papers, we just need to go over them before signing, make sure you understand everything.'

'Sorry Professor, but what papers?' asked Harry, reaching for another biscuit. Draco quietly got up and retrieved more from the kitchen.

'Your emancipation papers of course,' said Severus in surprise. 'Didn't Draco tell you?'

'He told me he was emancipated, but I didn't think I could be, no one has ever mentioned it to me before.'

'Probably because they wanted to keep you under their control,' muttered Draco.

'Shush Draco,' admonished Severus. 'Although that is probably true. Now, here's what you need to know Harry. As an emancipated but underage wizard, you will still need to finish your schooling, and have a full wizard vouch for you as I do for Draco. If you're okay with it, I will also do so for you. What this means is that I agree to make sure that you are attending your studies with due diligence, and that you can look after yourself. If you fail in your studies or in looking after yourself, you will be remanded into my care as a foster child. Do you understand this?'

'I do,' said Harry. 'And thank you for offering. I don't know who else I could have asked who would have agreed.'

'Alright then, now, you do know how to look after yourself, yes? You can cook and spend money wisely and act like an adult?'

'I can.'

'Very well then. If you just sign here, then I'll sign, and you're good to go.'

'It's that easy?' asked Harry incredulously. 'I don't have to go to court and have adults argue over whether or not I can look after myself or whatever?'

'In the muggle world you would,' said Draco. 'But in the wizarding world, we understand that sometimes there are extenuating circumstances which require quick action. Severus is a member of the Magical Children Protection Agency, MCPA for short, and as such he is legally allowed to make this kind of decision based upon individual cases.'

'Harry, if you would sign here.' Said Severus again. He handed Harry the paperwork and nodded in silent approval as Harry carefully read everything over before signing. 'Excellent,' he said, taking the signed papers back from Harry. 'I'll submit these to the MCPA. Congratulations Mr Potter. You are now a fully emancipated wizard. Please don't tell anyone though, we want to keep this from certain people for as long as possible.'

'But I can tell Ron and Hermione, right? We tell each other everything.'

'As long as Mr Weasley and Miss Granger don't tell anyone else, it should be fine, yes.'

'I'm guessing Severus doesn't want this getting back to You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters, and Dumbledore too.' Mused Draco as he sipped his tea.

'That would be correct Draco,' replied Severus. 'Now, I must be off. I'll see you both at the start of term. Speaking of which, Harry. Now that you're emancipated, you have the choice of remaining in your current dorm, or sharing a student apartment with Draco. I'll leave it with you for now, but I will expect an answer before the welcome feast.'

'Yes sir, thank you.' Said Harry, still a little dazed at how quickly everything had happened. He was also worn out from the healing spells and his current malnourished state.

After Severus had left, Draco sent Harry to bed, telling him he would wake him for dinner. 'You need to rest Harry, regain your strength before school starts up again. If you're up for it, we can go shopping tomorrow.'

'That sounds like fun,' said Harry, who even after five years in the wizarding world was still fascinated by everything magical. 'And Draco, thanks again.' Harry entered his room and closed the door before Draco could reply.

'You're welcome, Harry.' Draco said softly to the closed door. He sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. He had thought his life was hard before becoming emancipated, but it was nothing compared to what Harry had been through. But Draco also knew that if he had of stayed where he was, he could have been in Harry's position, or at least one very similar.


	2. Chapter 2: Mending Bridges

**Author Notes: I do not own Harry Potter and co., obviously. Just a fan practicing her writing. I'm so sorry for the MASSIVE delay for this chapter! Life took some turns with the arrival of my daughter and some other life stuff. Now, this chapter does end rather abruptly, and I'm sorry about that. I'm starting the next chapter, on my new computer ;) so enjoy this, and please let me know what you think, what you think could happen, what you want to happen, and so on.**

 **# Chapter Two: Mending Bridges**

The next morning, the two boys were woken by a furious pounding upon the door. They both stood prepared with their wands and were about to open the door when it blew open, revealing Dumbledore.

'Harry Potter!' he roared, his face red. 'What do you think you are doing? Why aren't you at the Dursleys' where you belong?'

Harry gaped at Dumbledore. He had never seen the man so mad before, and in his experience, angry men liked to take out their feelings on him. Seeing Harry frozen, Draco took hold of the situation.

'Excuse me, professor,' drawled Draco, his wand still raised in a defensive position. 'You cannot enter another wizard's residence without permission, it's rude.'

'You do not speak!' yelled Dumbledore, finally taking his murderous gaze from Harry and staring at Draco. 'You have no right to take Harry from his home and fill his head with fantasies!'

'No right?' says Harry softly. 'No right? Draco is my friend. You have no right to speak to him like that.'

'Harry, my boy, I am just worried about you,' said Dumbledore softly, turning his gaze to Harry. 'You must return home, where you are safe. Come, let me take you back.'

'No!' yelped Harry, taking a step back. He saw Draco step closer to him and took strength in the small act. 'No, I won't go back, and you can't make me. Snape made sure of that! He said so!'

'What has Professor Snape told you Harry?' asked Dumbledore desperately. 'Whatever it was, it wasn't true. Please, let me take you home to your family.'

'Those people are not his family!' Draco was moving closer to Harry, keeping himself between his friend and Dumbledore. 'And that place was no home for him. Do you know how they treat him? How every summer he is starved and beaten? How they lock his owl up in a small cage, so he can't communicate with his friends?' Draco would have said more but was interrupted by Dumbledore.

'I'm sure it's not as bad as you're making it out to be Mr. Malfoy. Now kindly stand aside so I can take Harry home.'

'Actually headmaster, you will not be forcing Mr. Potter to do anything he does not want to do.' Dumbledore spun around and saw Snape standing in the doorway.

'Severus, what have you done?'

'As a founding member of the MCPA, I have examined Mr. Potter's case personally and last night put forward his emancipation papers. I am here today to bring him a copy of the official passing documents. Congratulations Mr. Potter, you are now officially a fully emancipated wizard.'

Snape strode past Dumbledore and passed Harry the bundle of papers he was carrying.

'Draco,' he said, 'I believe a celebratory drink is in order. Would you mind?'

'Of course, sir,' grinned Draco, lowering his wand and winking at Harry. 'I'll be right back.' He went to the kitchen, knowing Harry would be safe with Snape there with him. He grabbed four bottles of butterbeer and headed back out. 'Here you are sir, Harry. Professor Dumbledore, would you like one?' he held a bottle out to Dumbledore, who's nostrils were flaring in what Harry thought was a very Vernon like manner.

'No thank you, Mr. Malfoy,' he said. 'Unlike the rest of you, I see no reason to celebrate. I shall see you all back at Hogwarts.' With a crack he was gone.

'Rude to disapparat from inside someone's home,' mused Draco. 'I guess he had somewhere to be. Anyway, to Harry!' He raised his bottle in the air.

'To Harry,' agreed Snape, clinking his bottle against Draco's. They both looked at Harry, who, still dazed, clinked his bottle to theirs. The three drank and grinned at each other.

'Well, I think I'll leave you boys to celebrate on our own, 'said Snape, passing his empty bottle to Draco. 'I'll see you both at Hogwarts in a couple of weeks. Do not embarrass me with delinquent behavior.' With a nod, he swept out of the room.

Draco and Harry looked at each other.

'What now?' asked Harry.

'Well, I suggest we get dressed and then go get a celebratory breakfast,' chuckled Draco. 'I know a great cafe just down the street, but they won't welcome us in our current attire.'

Harry looked down at himself and shuddered. He hadn't realized he was wearing his pajamas, the old, worn out tracksuit that Dudley had outgrown years ago but still hung off Harry. Draco noticed his look.

'Don't worry Harry,' he said softly. 'You don't ever need to see them again. Come on, let's get dressed and go enjoy ourselves. After breakfast we'll go shopping and exploring.'

'Come on Draco, how long does it take you to get ready?' groaned Harry. Draco had been in the bathroom for nearly fifteen minutes.

'Nearly done,' called Draco. 'You can have the bathroom in a minute.'

'I don't need the bathroom, I need food!' replied Harry, dropping onto the couch. 'What are you even doing in there?'

The bathroom door opened, and Draco came out. 'I was doing my hair, obviously. And what do you mean you don't need the bathroom? Aren't you going to do your hair?'

'Do what to it?' asked Harry. 'It's fine, it's as it always is.'

'I can see that,' drawled Draco. 'Don't you ever style it?'

'No, I don't know how and right now I don't care. Can we please go get some breakfast?'

'Fine, but afterwards I'm taking you to a barbershop,' muttered Draco as they left the apartment.

'Oh wait,' said Harry, as they walked out of the building and onto the street. 'I need to go to Gringotts, I don't have any money!'

'Don't worry, breakfast is on me today,' replied Draco. 'You can shout us next time if you like.'

'I guess. Where shall we go? The Leaky Cauldron?'

'Don't be silly,' said Draco. 'The Leaky is nice and all, but they're a pub. They don't have a breakfast menu. Come on, I'll take you to my favourite cafe. They have the most amazing coffee.'

'Coffee always tastes bitter,' sighed Harry. 'I don't see what the big deal is.'

'You've obviously never had real coffee from beans,' sniffed Draco. 'Probably only that instant stuff that muggles like. Let's go already.'

Draco led Harry to a small cafe tucked away between two flowering cherry trees. It was a bright cheery place, with fresh flowers resting in crystal vases on pristine white tablecloths. It was just the sort of place Harry expected Draco to frequent.

'Mr. Draco, welcome back! You is wanting your usual table sir?' A cheery house elf rushed up to them, bowing and smiling widely. Harry noticed she was dressed in a sweet little checkered dress that matched the curtains.

'Yes, thank you Missy. This is my friend, Harry.'

'Mr. Harry, you is very welcome here. Excuse me for asking sir,' Missy bowed to Harry as he sat opposite Draco, 'but might you be Mr. Harry Potter sir? The Harry Potter that Dobby speaks of so often?'

'You know Dobby?' Harry asked incredulously.

'Oh yes, Mr. Harry. Missy is knowing Dobby. Dobby helped Missy escape from her abusive wizard family and helped Missy to get a job here at the Cherry Cafe. Mrs. Jacobson pays Missy two galleons a week for her services and lets Missy live in an elf home out the back for free. Mrs. Jacobson is very kind and sympathetic to the houselves, her and Miss Hermione. She helps all of us that Dobby finds to get jobs, and to get paid if that's what we wants sir. Missy thanks you and Dobby and Miss Hermione on behalf of all house elves.'

Harry stared, hardly believing the difference he had made by freeing Dobby. He knew that Hermione had been trying to take S.P.E.W. further but hadn't realized just how far she had gone. He listened as Draco ordered coffee for the both of them, and as Missy hurried off to make said coffee, he remembered that Dobby had once belonged to the Malfoys.

'Draco, about Dobby-'

'Yes, I've been meaning to thank you for releasing him,' Draco interrupted. Harry gaped at him. 'I always wanted to, but technically he was father's, and no matter how many clothes I gave him, he could not leave. So, thank you. Now, on to breakfast. What do you feel like?'

Harry looked down at the menu.

'I'll get the bacon on toast,' he said.

'That's it?' asked Draco. 'Just because I'm buying doesn't mean you have to go cheap, Harry. Come on, what do you really want?'

'No, it's fine, really.' mumbled Harry, his face starting to turn red as it always did when he ate out and ordered the cheapest item on the menu.

'Harry,' Draco said seriously, leaning across the table and looking deep into Harry's eyes. 'You are no longer with the muggles. You are your own man now; you can get whatever you like.'

Harry looked back at Draco and thought about this for a minute.

 _Draco is right,_ he thought to himself. _I'm no longer under the Dursleys' thumbs. I can do what I like, eat what I want to eat, finally have a chance to be myself._

'You know, I'd really like to try the French toast. I love strawberries.'

'That's the stuff.' Draco smiled at Harry and when Missy came back with their coffees he placed their orders with her.

'Straight away Mr. Draco and Mr. Harry, sirs.' Missy bobbed away through the tables and Harry marveled at what a happy little elf she was.

'Hey Draco,' he said, just realizing something. 'Now that you're legally emancipated and all that, does that mean that your parents cut you off?'

'It sure does,' replied Draco, stirring a half teaspoon of sugar into his coffee and taking a sip. 'I'm my own man, through and through.'

'Then how are you paying for that apartment? And for breakfast come to think of it? We should have gone to Gringotts first, so I could get some money.'

'Don't worry about it Harry. Listen, when I finally escaped my parents, I stayed with Blaise for a while. Zabini,' Draco explained, for Harry's face had scrunched in confusion as he lifted his coffee to his mouth. Harry nodded and took a sip, marveling silently at how lovely the coffee tasted. 'Anyway, while I was staying there, wondering what I was going to do with no money, I got an owl from Gringotts, asking me to come in to discuss my financial assets. When I arrived, Father and Mother were there, arguing with a goblin. They didn't see me, so I hid behind a pillar and listened in. They were trying to gain access to a vault, but the goblins wouldn't let them. They left in a big huff. Once I had composed myself, I introduced myself to the goblins and they took me into a private room. I must admit, at this time I was feeling a bit apprehensive. Have you ever been alone with a goblin? It's kind of scary. Anyway, this goblin, Griphook I think he said his name was, he informed me that since I was legally emancipated, I had full access to my vault. I asked him what vault? He looked at me in shock, he thought I knew.'

'Knew what?' asked Harry.

'That I had my own vault. One that my parents had apparently been trying to get access to for years. Apparently, when my father's father passed away, everything he owned went to my grandmother. She was supposed to leave everything to my father, as is pureblood tradition, but after she died my parents found out she had split her and my grandfather's combined vault, leaving only one quarter of the total assets to my parents, and most of that was just old, broken furniture. I was only seven when she passed away, so I wasn't allowed at the reading of the will, which means I didn't know that she had left the other three quarters to me.'

'So, what you're saying,' said Harry, putting his coffee down. 'Is that you're still as filthy rich as before, but now it's your own wealth and not your father's?'

'That's pretty much it, yeah. Oh look, here comes breakfast.'

Harry looked up. Missy was winding her way to their table, laden down with two huge plates of food. Harry stood to help her, only to be reprimanded by the little elf.

'No Mr. Harry Potter, please be sitting back down! Missy is fine.' Harry sat as Missy used her elf magic to levitate the plates onto their table. 'Missy thanks you for your concern Mr. Harry sir, but Missy is fine. Enjoy your breakfasts sirs!' Missy bobbed away, a huge smile on her face. Everything Dobby had told her about Harry Potter had been correct, and she couldn't wait to tell Dobby what a lovely boy his Harry was.

'Don't laugh,' Harry said to Draco, settling himself back at the table.

'Now why would I laugh Harry?' smirked Draco, as he unwrapped his cutlery from his napkin. 'You're just the sort of person to help an elf, I think it's admirable. Now, eat your breakfast so we can get you into a barber shop.'

'A what?' choked Harry, who had just taken a big mouthful of French toast laden with strawberries and dripping with maple syrup. Draco slid his coffee across the table to Harry, having noticed that Harry had finished his already. He discreetly signaled to Missy for more coffees.

'Thanks,' said Harry, after he had drunk some of the coffee and stopped choking. 'Now, what do you mean a barber?'

'A barber is a hairdresser for men,' started Draco, smirking at Harry.

'I know what a barber is Draco,' growled Harry. 'But why do I need to go see one? My hair is fine.'

'It's not, it needs a trim to get rid of those dead ends, and you need to learn some basic styling skills.'

'Fine, I guess I could use a trim at least,' mumbled Harry in agreement as he tucked into his breakfast and thanked Missy for the extra coffees.


	3. Chapter Three: Haircuts and Shopping

**Alrighty, I know it's been a long wait, and I'm sorry for the delay, but here is CHAPTER THREE! HOORAY! As I'm uploading this my little one is screaming at me so I'm just gonna say that Harry Potter and Co. are property of J.K. Rowling and I claim no rights to anything and all that, it's just fanfic, so enjoy! Please let me know what you think! Ciao for now!**

 **Chapter Three: Haircuts and Shopping**

Harry and Draco had just finished their breakfast and were on their way to Draco's preferred barber. Harry was still apprehensive; hair was hair in his opinion, but Draco had done so much for him already, surely Harry could do this one small thing for him. Upon entering the busy establishment, they were immediately greeted by the proprietor.

'Ah, Mr Malfoy, welcome back. A trim for you today, sir?'

'Hello Mr Duston, no, not for me today. I've bought my friend Harry in for some help.'

'Gee, thanks Draco,' mumbled Harry.

'Not Harry Potter, surely! A pleasure sir! Please, take a seat!' Mr Duston escorted Harry to a free chair and after Draco had seated himself in the next chair, he erected a privacy screen around them, for which Harry was very thankful for. He had noticed everyone had stopped what they were doing when they realised who he was. 'Now, how can I help you today sir?'

'I don't know,' said Harry, not looking at himself in the mirror. 'Just a trim I guess.'

'Actually Mr Duston,' interrupted Draco smoothly, 'Harry needs serious help. He doesn't know anything about hair or styling, and quite frankly, it's embarrassing.'

'Draco!' Harry exclaimed. 'Come on! It's just hair! A simple haircut isn't going to change anything!'

'Boys, boys, boys. Now come on. Let's be civil here. Draco, maybe you should wait outside. And Harry, let's have a look at some magazines and see if we can find something that will suit you.'

Draco nodded at Harry and told him he'd meet him in the waiting area when he was done. Harry, scarlet faced, started to flip through the magazines Mr Duston bought for him, not really taking notice.

'Harry,' said Mr Duston softly, 'is there any reason that you don't want to get a haircut? Have you had a bad experience before?'

Harry told him about the haircuts Aunt Petunia had given him in the past, then, making sure that Draco was truly gone, reached into his pocket and withdrew his wallet. He opened it and showed Mr Duston the photo he carried of his parents.

'Everyone always comments on how much I look like my Dad, except for my eyes, which are my Mum through and through. I just, my hair and his hair, I feel like he's with me. I know it's stupid, but there it is.'

'I understand Harry,' said Mr Duston, motioning for the photo so he could take a closer look. 'So, what if, instead of a drastic restyling, we just neaten your hair up a bit, maybe see if we can make it a bit more like your Dad's? Because, although it looks messy in a natural way, I can tell that there was some serious stying to achieve this.'

'Really?' asked Harry. 'I always just thought he didn't care about how it looked.'

'Well, maybe that was the effect he was going for, but you just can't get these waves naturally, trust me. So, how about it?' He handed the photo back to Harry, who took a long look at it.

'Alright, let's do it then.' Harry said.

Draco was starting to get bored. He'd read through the gossip magazines and the Daily Prophet that was in the waiting area. He was considering going back to apartment to get a book when Harry and Mr Duston came back. Draco dropped the magazine he was holding and stared. Harry looked liked Harry, but not.

'What do you think?' asked Harry shyly. He had had a trim, and gotten some styling techniques and products from Mr Duston, including a vial of Sleakeazy's Hair Potion. His hair was still messy, but in a neat, purposeful kind of way, with a healthy shine to it. He still looked like his father, but also like his own man now.

Draco composed himself quickly. 'You look less like a wet mop,' he drawled. 'Well done, Mr Duston.'

Mr Duston smiled and shook Harry's hand. 'Come back anytime Harry. And remember what I told you. Have a good day boys.'

Harry and Draco thanked the barber again and left the shop.

'What shall we do now?' asked Harry. 'I still have to buy my school supplies, but I haven't gotten my list from Hogwarts yet, how about you?'

'We should be getting them tomorrow or the day after I'd say,' said Draco. 'How about we go to Gringotts and get you some money, then go for a walk through Diagon Alley?'

'Sounds good,' replied Harry. 'Let's do that, and while we're at Gringotts I think I'll exchange some money for Muggle money.'

'Why would you want to do that?' asked Draco in confusion.

'Because there are some things I'd like to get from London before we go back to Hogwarts, and this is as good a time as any I guess.'

'What could you possibly want from Muggle London?'

'Some jeans and shirts that actually fit, a book or two, maybe get some fish and chips for lunch.'

'Why can't you eat fish here?'

'It's not the same. You'll see. Come on.'

At Gringotts, they were greeted by Griphook, and Draco stood by as Harry chatted to the goblin. They got their money and Harry exchanged some for Muggle money, which looked very strange to Draco. Then they headed out into Muggle London. Draco stayed close to Harry, he never really went out into Muggle London, he was a wizard after all, he had no reason to go out here.

In a clothing store, Harry grabbed a couple pairs of jeans and shirts and was heading to pay when Draco asked if he was going to try them on.

'Why? They're fine.'

'How do you know? You said you needed ones that actually fit, so try them on and make sure.'

So Harry was dragged to the change rooms and tried on a pair of jeans.

'Come on, show me!' Called Draco from outside the little room.

'No way, they're fine,' called back Harry, pulling off his oversized shirt to try on one of the shirts he had grabbed. He heard Draco whisper something and the door clicked open. 'Draco!' yelped Harry. 'What are you doing?'

'You wouldn't show me, so I came to see,' drawled Draco, slipping his wand back into his pocket. 'So let's see already.' He slid his eyes over Harry's body, taking in the ribs showing beneath the muscles on his chest. 'Well, take a spin for me already.'

'No! Get out already!'

'I'm not leaving until you spin Potter.' Said Draco, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame. He raised his eyebrows at Harry as if to say, get on with it. Harry sighed in defeat and spun quickly.

'Happy now?'

"No, it was too quick. Do it again, slower this time.'

'Draco!'

'Come on Harry, just do it.'

'Fine,' growled Harry, 'but this is the last time.' He spun again. slowly.

Draco looked at Harry's arse, his eyes following very movement.

'Are you done? Can I get dressed and pay for these now?' Asked Harry.

'Actually, no.' Said Draco. 'These just aren't right. The fit is wrong.'

'What? They're jeans! Come on Draco!'

'Do you gentlemen require any help?' asked a pretty brunette salesgirl.

'We're fi-' started Harry, before Draco cut in.

'Yes actually, we'd love some help. My friend here is in need of new, uh, jeans. And some shirts too. Can you help find a better fit please?'

'Draco, what are you doing?' whispered Harry.

'Shh, let me handle this Harry. So, Miss?'

'Oh, you can call me Shelly,' grinned the girl. 'Let's see, these are a tad too large for you, Harry was it? And I think a different colour would suit you better. Hang here while I go grab some stuff.' Shelly bustled off grinning. _These two boys were quite handsome_ , she thought to herself. _I'm glad I came in to work today_.

Shelly grabbed some more jeans for Harry, and a small pile of shirts of different colours and styles; cotton t-shirts both solid coloured and with images printed on them, long and short sleeved button up shirts, and even some long sleeved cotton shirts. Harry took one look at the pile and gulped.

'Excellent, thank you Shelly,' said Draco, already passing Harry items to try on. 'Now, I don't suppose you have any refreshments?'

'Draco, come on, this just a department store, they don't have refreshments.' Said Harry, red with embarrassment as he turned to re-enter the change room.

'Actually I have some things I can bring out,' said Shelly, eager to please the boys. 'I'll be right back, make yourself comfortable Draco.'

'Oh don't worry,' purred Draco. 'I will.'

Harry tried on clothes while Draco lounged on the waiting chair and gave his opinion. Shelly returned with some cold fruit juices and chocolates.

'Sorry, this is all I could find. Wow Harry, that looks great on you!'

Draco agreed. Harry looked amazing in a form fitting deep red t-shirt with a dragon printed on the front. The black jeans hugged his hips and arse perfectly.

'I guess so,' mumbled Harry. 'I do like the dragon, and these jeans are so comfortable. And it's the last outfit I had to try on for you, so I'll just get changed back into my old clothes and then pay for all this.'

'Don't be silly Harry,' drawled Draco. 'You're not putting those rags back on.' He jumped up and ripped off the tags from Harry's new clothes.

'Draco!'

'Shush Harry. You're wearing these out of here.' He passed the tags to Shelly.

'Just these then?' she asked, a little disappointed. She had been expecting a large sale and the bonus that came with such a commission.

'These, plus all those of course,' replied Draco smoothly. 'And we'll need to see some underwear too.'

Harry spluttered. He hadn't even thought of underwear. Would Draco expect him to model those too?

'Of course,' beamed Shelly. 'Let me just take these to the front counter for you, and then I'll show you our men's underwear selection.'

After she left, Harry turned to Draco but before he could say anything Draco grinned at him.

'Don't worry Harry, I don't expect you to model any underwear for me,'

Harry sighed with relief, then turned red as Draco swept past him with a whispered

'Unless you want to.'

Of course in the end Shelly only showed them the underwear, and Harry picked out some black and red trunks. Draco added several pairs of green to the mix, complaining light-heartedly about the lack of silver and gold options. Shelly just smiled as she rang up the order. Yes, she would be getting quite the bonus this week.

The boys left and she sighed.

'What's wrong?' asked her workmate Gina. 'I thought you'd be happy with such a great sale.'

'I am,' replied Shelly as she rested her head on her hand. 'It's just, they were so gorgeous, and so happy together. I was hoping to get at least one of their numbers.'

Harry and Draco headed back to their flat to deposit their shopping. Harry made to pass Draco the green underwear.

'Those are for you Harry,' said Draco. 'A little green never hurt anyone after all.'

Harry just sighed and added them to his pile. He was discovering there was no point in arguing with Draco.

'Oh look,' said Draco, pointing to their owls. 'Our Hogwarts letters have arrived. Shall we get that out of the way now?'

'Actually,' said Harry, stroking Hedwig, 'I thought we could do that with Hermione and Ron. And some of your friends too if you like.'

'Sounds like fun. Blaise and Pansy are coming by tomorrow, why don't you see if Hermione and Ron are free tomorrow too?'

'Alright then, let me write them now.' Harry penned a letter to both Ron and Hermione and sent Hedwig off.


	4. Ch4: Owls, Friends, and Diagon Alley

**Hey everyone! Been a long while since I updated this one. I'm sorry for the delay! I haven't had much time to write lately; my little one is now nearly 20 months old, and she stopped taking naps a while ago which leaves me with no time for anything! Plus, my laptop keeps crashing on me every time I try to use it which means I've had to go back to using my ancient Eee PC and the keyboard is so small I keep getting hand cramps lol**

 **But here is the next chapter, and it's a nice long one too, yay! There is a bit of Ron bashing in this chapter, sorry about that but I did have to stay true to his character and this is how I see him reacting to Draco so *shrug*.**

 **Also, I got Ginny's birthday from Wikipedia, and I couldn't find a reference for Draco's eagle owl's name so I went with Ulysses, which is the name of the actual live owl the character has in the movie version of Philosopher's Stone (source: wiki/draco_malfoy%27s_eagle_owl )**

 **Obligatory disclaimer: Ms Rowling owns everything Potter and I am but a lowly serf with no rights to anything at all who writes fan fiction based on her incredible world.**

Chapter Four: Owls, Friends, and Diagon Alley

'What's that? Oh! Hello Hedwig.' Hermione opened the window and let the snowy owl in. 'How's Harry doing? Here, let me get you some water.'

After Hedwig had a drink, she held out her leg for Hermione to take the letter. This girl was much nicer than the redheaded boy, the owl thought, or so much as owls could think. Hedwig drank some more and waited to see if the bushy haired girl would want to send a reply. This one didn't have a small annoying owl that could deliver a reply, in fact, she didn't have an owl at all. Instead she had that giant ginger cat who was actually quite nice, for a cat.

'Oh, Harry wants to meet in Diagon Alley the day after tomorrow, and Draco will be there too. I'm so glad they've finally put that childish rivalry behind them. Do you mind waiting while I write a quick reply Hedwig? You're such a thoughtful owl.'

Hedwig puffed out her feathers proudly. Yes, she quite liked this girl.

After Hermione had attached her reply to Hedwig's leg and given her one last pat, Hedwig hooted a goodbye to her and Crookshanks and flew back out the window to her Harry.

'Pig! Would you stop zooming around the roof and act like a proper owl and get down here!' Harry yelled at the small excited owl. Draco was no help, he was doubled over on the couch laughing at Harry's attempts to catch the little puffball. 'Come on Pig! Draco! Would you stop laughing and give me a hand?'

'Harry, come on! This is hilarious!'

'What exactly is so funny?'

'How quickly you've forgotten you're basically a full wizard now.'

Harry paused, standing on the armchair in his latest attempt to catch the small owl. 'Meaning what?'

'Meaning,' said Draco smugly, standing up and withdrawing his wand, 'That you could have simply done this: Accio owl!' Pig hooted alarmingly as his flight was altered and he zoomed neatly into Draco's outstretched hand. He sat there, blinking in a confused manner.

'Huh,' mumbled Harry as he got off the armchair. 'Yeah, that worked quite well. Grab the letter before he takes off again.'

Draco untied the messy letter from the small owl's leg. Honestly, Weasley had the worst handwriting he'd seen. The little owl, Pig, what a weird name for an owl, thought Draco, hooted once more at him and flew to the mantle where he puffed up importantly as if to say, mission accomplished.

'I can barely make out this chicken scratch,' drawled Draco, but it looks like Weasley is up for meeting you the day after tomorrow, and asks if, ahem, 'the git really has to be there too'. Really? He can't come up with a better name for me than 'git'?'

'Yeah, sorry about that. Once Ron's made his mind up about someone it's hard to change his views, but he'll come around, I'm sure of it.'

Harry looked up then as he heard a familiar hoot.

'Hedwig!'

The snowy owl landed gracefully on his shoulder and nipped at his ear.

'Now that is how a proper owl behaves,' Draco said to Pig, who tried to fly over to him but only succeeded in falling off the mantle. Draco sighed and picked him up, placing him on the owl roost in the corner. 'Have some water, you stupid thing.'

'Hey Hedwig, nice flight?' Harry murmured to his owl, removing the letter and walking to the roost with her still on his shoulder. 'Here you go girl, thanks again.' With one final nip, Hedwig jumped to the roost and turned her back on Pig, who was currently bathing in the water bowl. Harry shook his head at the little owl before turning back to Draco and reading Hermione's letter.

'Hermione says she'd love to join us,' he said, 'She just got her Hogwarts letter a few minutes before Hedwig showed up. I guess that means ours will be arriving soon too.'

No sooner had Harry said that than two school barn owls entered through the window and held out their legs importantly.

Draco removed the letters and offered them a couple owl treats, which they took and flew back out the window with barely a glance at Hedwig and Pig.

Draco handed Harry his while opening his own, which included a letter from Severus reminding him and Harry to behave and to let him know where Harry wanted to room this coming year.

'I'm still not sure,' said Harry when Draco asked him. 'I quite like living with you, but my dorm at Hogwarts has always been more of a home to me than anywhere else. I'll decide soon, promise.'

'Looks like Severus has taken up the Defense post this year,' said Draco, still reading the letter. 'And we have a new Potions teacher, a Professor Slughorn, who is taking up his old job again. Apparently he was Potions Master years ago.'

'Oh, cool. I don't think I made the cut. Snape always graded us really hard.'

'Yeah, he did that because the NEWT classes are a whole different matter to the OWLs and below. We're finally going to be learning some real potions and work with some pretty rare ingredients. I can't wait.'

'You're taking Potions then?'

'Of course. I've always loved Potions, I really think I want to be a Potions Master myself one day. You know I've been working on my own ideas, you've even helped. That idea you had with replacing licorice root with mandrake root was brilliant, it really worked. Thanks again. How come you never came up with ideas like that in class?'

'I don't know, I guess I just didn't want to draw Snape's attention too much; you know he and my dad were enemies when they were our age right? I've just always felt that Snape had it out for me because of that. But now, with the emancipation stuff and vouching for me, I don't know. Maybe I can ask him about it later this year. Anyway, what other classes have you got?'

Harry hadn't made the cut for Potions, but maybe this new professor would be willing to take him on anyway. He'd ask when they got back to Hogwarts.

They compared classes and found that they had almost identical classes. And Harry discovered that he's been made Gryiffindor Quidditch Captain this year, a fact that made him equal parts thrilled and worried.

'What if I can't handle it? Wood was always so stressed, I can't believe they made me captain this year! Why not someone else?'

'Calm down Harry, you'll be great at it. I've seen you play, and I know you've read all the Quidditch books in the school library.'

'How do you know that?' asked Harry. 'Have you been spying on me?'

'No you idiot,' laughed Draco. 'Your name is on the borrowing slip, just like mine and everyone who has borrowed a book from the library.'

'Oh, right,' said Harry sheepishly. 'I forgot about that.'

Hermoine met Ron and his family inside the Leaky Cauldron. Her parents had been called into work but as a muggleborn she was used to travelling around London. Ron and her decided to wait for Harry and Draco while the rest of the Weasleys headed into Diagon Alley.

'Why is he even bringing the git?' grumbled Ron for what felt like the hundredth time. 'Doesn't he know that he's a Slytherin and can't be trusted?'

'Oh come on Ron,' said Hermione, getting exhausted with this conversation. 'Get over it. So Harry and Draco put aside their differences. I think it's a great thing.'

'Thanks Granger,' said Draco, hearing this last part as he and Harry walked through the back door. 'That means a lot coming from you.'

'Yeah, thanks Hermione,' grinned Harry. 'And Ron, I know you don't like Draco, but please try to at least get along with him. He's really helped me out a lot this summer.'

'Seriously? He helped you? And what are you doing coming from the back way? Did you meet him here before us?'

'Well, our flat is in Diagon Alley, so it makes sense for us to enter from the back, don't you think so Weasley?' grinned Draco.

Ron's face turned red.

'What do you 'our flat'?' He gasped. 'Harry, mate, did this git kidnap you?' Ron drew his wand.

'Oh put it away Ron!' hissed Hermione, smacking his hand. 'You're going to get us kicked out.' She smiled at old Tom behind the bar, who went back to his cleaning. 'Come on, let's go somewhere we can talk without being overheard.'

'We could go to our flat,' suggested Harry, looking at Draco questionably.

'Sure, let's do that,' agreed Draco. 'If that's alright with Weasley and Granger.'

'Works for me,' said Hermione, wondering why Harry was living with Draco and not his muggle family. I guess we'll find out soon, she thought.

'Fine,' grumbled Ron. 'But I'm warning you, you try anything funny, like handing us over to your Deatheater of a father, and I'll curse so you hard-'

'Ron! Enough!' yelled Harry, drawing everyone's attention again. 'Let's just go.'

The four of them headed out the back and down the street to the flat. Harry showed Ron and Hermione to the lounge and gestured to the couches. Hermoine sat, though Ron remained standing, one hand on his wand as though expecting an attack any minute. Harry sighed and dropped into a chair. Draco bustled off to the kitchen to start making tea.

'So, Harry,' began Hermione. 'This is a nice place. Tell us, how did you and Draco come to live together? And what about your families?'

Harry sighed and launched into his side of the story. He didn't think Draco would want him to tell of his decision to leave his family. He told them how Draco had come to visit and found Harry beaten and unconscious in his room, how he had rescued him and gotten Snape to come and heal him and help him get emancipated, and how angry Dumbledore had been about that.

By the time he finished, Hermione was in tears, the tea Draco had given her cold and forgotten in her hands. Ron was still standing there, looking shocked and angry.

'How come you didn't come to us Harry?' he asked angrily, 'Why did you go to the git?'

'Ron!' exclaimed Hermione, 'Weren't you listening? Harry didn't go to Draco, Draco saved Harry! And you were overseas with your family, you idiot. You only just got back a few days ago, same as me. Anyway, it's all over. Harry is safe and never has to go back to those horrible people again.'

'I guess,' Ron humphed, 'but still mate, you can come stay with us now, until we go back to school.'

'Thanks Ron,' said Harry, as Draco looked away. 'But I'm happy here. Draco and I have been having fun, we have a lot in common it turns out, and-'

'Alright fine!' Yelled Ron, 'Stay with the git then! See if I care!' He stormed out of the flat, slamming the door behind him. Hermione looked like she was about to say something when he wrenched the door open. 'Hermione!' he said angrily, 'Aren't you coming?'

'Uh, well, no.' She replied. 'I don't see a problem here, and I, uh, haven't finished my tea yet,' she mumbled.

Ron left slamming the door again.

'Thanks for staying, Hermione,' said Harry. 'I hope Ron will come around soon,'

'He will,' she said. 'You know him. Once he cools down and actually thinks everything through, he'll come round.' She took a sip of her tea and shuddered as she realized it had turned cold.

'Here,' said Draco, pointing his wand at her cup. 'Let me reheat that for you.' Steam began to rise from the cup again and Hermione tried it once more.

'Mmm, thanks Draco,' she said. 'This tea is lovely. And I like your apartment too.'

'Thanks Granger,' replied Draco. 'It's a bit sparse, but I wasn't planning on staying once school starts up again. No point paying rent when I won't be here.'

'Oh!' exclaimed Harry suddenly, startling both Hermione and Draco. 'I haven't been helping with the rent! Draco I'm so sorry! I'll go to Gringotts and get some money to replay you and-'

'Stop Harry!' laughed Draco. 'Seriously, don't worry about it. The place is already paid for, it's fine. I mean it,' he said when it looked like Harry was going to keep arguing. 'If you still want to be roommates next summer then we can go halves in a place, but we go back to school soon so there's no point worrying about it.'

'I guess,' agreed Harry. 'If you're sure.'

'I'm sure,' said Draco firmly, 'now relax, and drink your tea.'

'You guys sure get along better than I would have thought,' mused Hermione as she observed the two of them. 'I'm glad. And Draco,' she said, glaring at him.

Draco gulped, 'Yes, Granger?'

'Stop calling me 'Granger',' Hermione said sweetly. 'My name is Hermione, and that's what my friends call me.'

'Hermione,' said Draco, trying it out. 'Yes, that is much better. Alright Hermione, glad to be friends.'

They smiled at each other, and Harry grinned too.

'Well,' he said, standing up. 'Shall we go shopping then?'

Draco and Hermione were comparing their class lists with Harry chiming in every now and then when they bumped into the Weasley family, minus Ron.

'Oh Harry dear!' exclaimed Mrs Weasley, hugging him. 'It's so nice to see you again! How have you been dear? Will you be staying with us until you go back to Hogwarts?'

'Actually Mrs Weasley,' said Harry. 'I've been living Draco for the last few weeks.' He quietly explained to her what had happened over the summer and asked her to keep it quiet.

'Of course Harry,' Mrs Weasley said, wiping away a tear. 'If you don't mind, I'll tell Arthur so he's appraised of the situation. I'm so sorry we weren't there for you, but I'm also so happy you're away from those muggles.'

'Thanks Mrs Weasley. Obviously I don't mind if you tell Mr Weasley. And there's no way you could have known, so please don't feel bad about it. By the way, have you seen Ron?'

'I thought he was with you. Did you get separated?'

'Actually Mrs Weasley,' chimed in Hermione, after convincing the Ginny to lay off Draco, 'after Harry told us what happened and his current living arrangements, Ron got mad and stormed off. I assume he's at Fred and George's shop.'

'Hmm, I guess you'd be right Hermione,' murmured Mrs Weasley, going a little red with shame at her youngest son's actions. 'I'm sure he'll come around.'

'I'm sure too,' said Harry. 'We still have some shopping to do, how about you?'

'Oh, we're all done,' said Mrs Weasley. 'We were about to head home.'

'Oh Mum, can't I stay and hang out?' asked Ginny.

'I have to get home and start dinner Ginny, and none of the others can apparate yet so you'll have to come with me and Ron when I find him.'

'Oh okay,' said Ginny sadly.

'Mrs Weasley,' said Draco, stepping forward. 'If you don't mind, I have a floo connection in my flat. If it's alright with you, Ginny could use it to come home later. I'm sure Harry and Hermione would like to catch up with her.'

'Oh please Mum!' begged Ginny.

'I suppose, if it's really alright with Draco,' said Mrs Weasley apprehensively.

'It'll be alright Mrs Weasley,' said Harry reassuringly. 'Draco is trustworthy, I promise. And she'll be with all three of us.'

Mrs Weasley agreed to Ginny staying with the three older wizards and witch so long as she was home by dinner. She bustled off to find Ron and take him home for a stern talking to, though she didn't tell the others that.

'Thanks guys,' said Ginny as they headed off to do their shopping together. 'I really want to catch up with you both, and find out why Harry is apparently living with Malfoy!'

'Shh!' said Hermione quickly and quietly. 'Harry doesn't want everyone finding out about this. We'll explain everything later at their flat, alright? All you need to know for now is that Draco is a good guy and a friend.'

'Alright, just make sure you explain everything later then.' said Ginny quietly. 'Anyway, where are we off to?'

The group worked their way through Diagon Alley, stopping at a lot of different stores: Madam Malkin's for new robes, Olivander's for a wand checkup and polish, the potions supply store, and of course Flourish and Blotts, where they got not only the required books for the year but some extras.

'Anywhere else before we head back to the flat?' asked Harry as they headed out of the bookstore laden down with supplies.

'I'd like to stop by Eeylops Owl Emporium,' said Draco. 'I want to get some more owl treats.'

'I'd like to stop by there too,' piped up Hermione. 'Crookshanks needs a new brush and I'd like to get him some new toys too.'

'Then let's go,' said Harry, who was always happy to browse in the store.

While Draco and Hermione gathered their purchases in the dark store, Harry and Ginny wandered off to look at the owls at the back of the store. Ginny sighed while looking at the owls.

'What's wrong Ginny?' asked Harry, stroking a large tawny owl who hooted at him.

'Nothing,' she said, staring wistfully at a beautiful barn owl. 'It's just, I've never had a pet before. Errol was always a family owl and he's so old all he does lately is sleep. And Ron doesn't like me touching Pig, he says I make him too excited.'

'Well, I know your birthday was last month,' said Harry. 'August the eleventh right?'

'How do you know that?' asked Ginny, surprised.

'Ron mentioned it in passing last year,' replied Harry. 'I was planning to send you some muggle sweets and books, but my muggle family locked Hedwig up, and there's some other stuff I have to explain to you later, but the point is I never got around to sending you a present, so would it be alright if instead of what I planned I got you an owl instead?'

'Harry! I couldn't ask you to do that for me!' cried Ginny, going red at the thought. 'It's too much!'

'No it's not,' said Harry firmly. 'You're my friend, and it's a birthday present. Please Gin, pick an owl. Or a cat, if you like.'

'I can't have a cat,' she said softly, face pink because Harry had never called her 'Gin' before and she found she quite liked it. 'Dad's allergic.'

'Then an owl it is,' laughed Harry. 'Unless you secretly want a toad!'

Ginny laughed at the thought of her having a pet toad.

'Are you really sure Harry?' Ginny asked once more.

'Yes. Now pick one, please.'

'Alright,' Ginny said, looking at the owls again. 'Thank you, Harry.'

Several of the owls had moved away from them as they had laughed, and some had tucked their heads under their wings. But the beautiful barn owl Ginny had been looking at before was peering at her. As Ginny looked at it, it gently flew over and landed on her shoulder, where it began to gently preen her long red hair.

'I think that one chose you,' Harry chuckled softly. 'It sure seems to like your hair at least.'

Ginny reached a hand up and gently stroked the owl's back. It hooted contently and rubbed it's face on her cheek.

'I think you're right,' she agreed. 'This is the owl for me.'

They made their way to the front of the store where Harry purchased the owl and a pretty silver cage with bronze roses along the bottom edge.

'Why are you getting that?' asked Draco, who hadn't seen Ginny yet as she had stopped to speak with a store assistant about the owl on her shoulder. 'Doesn't Hedwig already have a cage?'

'Yes she does,' said Harry, handing over ten Galleons for the owl and a few Sickles for the cage. 'This is for Ginny's new owl, it's a late birthday present from me.'

Ginny came up just then and hugged Harry.

'Thank you again!' she said. 'I was speaking with the assistant, and she told me this owl is a female, which will make it easier for me to come up with a name.'

'That's great,' said Harry, handing over the cage. 'I also got you this for her, do you like it?'

Ginny's eyes went wide when she saw the pretty cage.

'Harry! It's beautiful! Do you like it?' she asked the owl. 'Don't worry, it's only for while we head to Harry and Malfoy's flat, and for while we're on the train to Hogwarts.'

The owl peered at the cage and, after one last run of her beak through Ginny's hair, hopped off her shoulder and settled into the cage.

'I think she likes it,' said Draco. 'Let's bring her to the flat and can meet Hedwig and Ulysses. My eagle owl.' He added, in answer to Ginny's silent question.

The three of them met Hermione outside the store where Ginny showed off her new owl and then, laden down with purchases, headed to the flat.


End file.
